El Secreto de Kakashi (nueva versión)
by Mizu16099
Summary: Una misteriosa Kunoichi llamada Shiro se da a conocer ¿Será ella el secreto de kakashi? Si es así ¿por qué es un secreto? ¿Cuál es su historia con Kakashi? ************ para las personas que leyeron la versión anterior, les aviso que esta versión es completamente diferente****************
1. Chapter 1

****Hola todos/as! Esta es la nueva versión del anterior fic el secreto de kakashi, el cual cambie por que creo que esta versión nueva está mucho mejor que la anterior, espero que no se enojen, y les aviso de antemano que el 30 de junio me voy de viaje y no voy a escribir nada ( vuelvo el 14 de julio) y no se sí escribiré mucestas se semanitas previas a mi viaje. Así qué espero sus hermosos reviews!

p.d: los reciews me alegran y me inspiran, así que dejen siempre unito****

Capitulo 1

Kabuto caminaba por los interminables y confusos pasillo de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, llevando consigo una bandejita con vendas, medicamentos y otros utensilios.

Camino por un largo rato hasta llegar frente a una puerta de madera. La abrió e ingreso en la habitación. La habitación parecía ser una enfermería, en la cual había varios monitores, un escritorio con varios medicamentos y plantas medicinales. En el centro de la habitación había una cama, en la cual descansaba una chica albina, de complexión delicada y femenina, las facciones de su cara parecían haber sido talladas por un escultor pulcro y detallista.

La chica estaba conectada a varios monitores, su respiración estaba acompañada de un molesto PIP-PIP de uno de los monitores. Tenía vendas en el vientre, brazos y piernas, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre por las costras abiertas.

Kabuto dejo la bandeja en el escritorio, y procedió a remover las vendas viejas, dejando al descubierto el fino y delicado cuerpo de la chica (sólo las partes cubiertas por vendas) cubierto de varios cortes que intentaban cicatrizar, pero no lo hacían.

-Ya pasaron dos semanas y aún no cicatrizan- dijo Kabuto al vacío, saco por completo las vendas y las puso al lado de la bandeja-¿Cómo era qué me habías dicho que haga en estos casos?- parecía estar preguntándole a la chica

***RECUERDO***

-Y cuando no sepas como curar una herida o esta no se curé usas esta tecnica, pero recuerda que no la de bes usar mucho, por que utiliza mucho chackra- decía una chica albina, de cabellos largos y ojos rojos, mientras le mostraba a un joven de anteojos en un ciervo herido la técnica. La herida del ciervo se curó por completo- Ahora te toca. Hazlo en esta herida- le dijo con una sonrisa, señalando la herida restante.

El chico de anteojos puso sus manos sobre la herida, como le había mostrado la chica. Aplico la cantidad de chackra, haciendo que se pueda ver en sus manos. Siguió aplicando más chackra, y este envolvió toda el área de la herida, llegando a cubrir en totalidad la herida y su profundidad, haciendo que esta se cierre por completo. El ciervo se levantó y se fue caminando.

El chico se limpió el sudor de su frente, y mostró una sonrisa cansada.

-Eres un buen aprendiz, Kabuto- dijo la chica dándole una palmadita en el hombro

-Gracias, Shiro. Pero...-

-¿Pero qué?-

-No me sale como a ti, tu envuelves todo el cuerpo tu chackra y yo a duras penas la herida y su profundidad- dijo Kabuto con desgano

-Lo que te estoy enseñando es una técnica que requiere mucho chackra, y es algo que utilizamos los sabio de mi clan... Creo que eres la única persona fuera de mi clan que la puede usar, aunque parcialmente, pero aún así ya cuenta- dijo Shiro, intentando darle ánimos

-Gracias, Shiro- dijo Kabuto rascándose la cabeza.

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

-Si, eso podría servir- dijo Kabuto pensativo

Con el paso de los años había conseguido adaptar la técnica a su cantidad de chackra, por lo que podía usarla con más facilidad. Aplico la técnica en las heridas consiguiendo que se curarán sin dejar cicatrices.

-Hm... Si con eso bastara, ahora solo falta que despiertes- dijo, removiendo un de los mechones blancos del fino rostro con delicadeza y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ternura.

Miro detenidamente los párpados cerrados, las blancas pestañas y cejas, cubiertos tras un rebelde flequillo de cabellos blancos. observo todo con detenimiento, su perfecta y recta nariz, los labios rosa pálido que normalmente dibujaban una sonrisa y ahora sólo daban una expresión serena, admiro la blanca y suave piel, las manos finas, el extraño tatuaje como ramas de cerezo en brazo izquierdo, todo

-Pero que demonios hago- dijo, enojado consigo mismo.

Salió de la habitación y camino sin rumbo por el lugar, pensando en lo que molestaba su organizada y prodigia mente. Era posible que el este enamorado, ¿el Kabuto Yakushi enamorado? No, imposible, ¿o posible? No, no, no y no.

Siguió caminando y no se dio cuenta de que término en el mismo lugar del cual había salido. Entro a la habitación para buscar la bandeja que había olvidado, y se encontró a la chica que hace nada más unos minutos estaba inconsciente, sentada en la cama examinado la habitación con sus ojos rojos. Ella tenía puesta una camisilla negra sin mangas que dejaba a descubierto el vientre y unos short negros. Su despeinado cabello llegaba hasta el piso. Parecía no haber notado la presencia de Kabuto.

-¿Buscas esto?- dijo Kabuto, tendiéndole ropa doblada, que consistía en la parte de arriba de un kimono color rojo, bordes blancos, obi y detalles florales dorados, uno leggins ( o pantalones de yoga, o calzas) de color negro y un par de sandalias ninjas con picos del mismo color.

-Gracias- dijo la chica con voz ronca por la falta de hidratación.

-Te traeré comida, ya vuelvo- dijo Kabuto dirigiéndose a la puerta - Que suerte que estas mejor, Shiro-

La chica lo miro, y sonrió.

-Gracias- volvió a repetir con la voz ronca.

Kabuto salió de la habitación, dejando a Shiro sola. Después de unos minutos volvió con un plato de sushi y un vaso de agua.

Al entrar a la habitación, se encontró con Shiro toda vestida, sentada en la cama. Le tendió la bandeja y Shiro se puso a comer. Una vez que término, le dio la bandeja a Kabuto, y este se dio la vuelta para ponerla sobre el escritorio.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Shiro le abrazo, sorprendiendo a Kabuto. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que Shiro le susurro a la oreja.

-Perdóname-

-¿Qué...-

Sintió un kunai en su espalda y que de repente todos su músculos se adormecían, y cayo al piso. Lo último que vio fue a los ojos rojos de Shiro, viéndole desde arriba y una sonrisita de satisfacción un poco macabra asomarse por sus labios .

P.V ( punto de vista) Shiro

Mire a la persona que alguna vez había respetado y querido mucho, al la persona que alguna vez pensé sería mi mejor amigo, inconsciente en el suelo. La herida sangraba demasiado. Mierda se me fue la mano, ¿lo dejo así? No, no puedo. Mentira, si, si puedo, pero... A quien mierda engaño ¡no puedo!

Acumulo chackra en su mano, este era de color blanco, el chackra envolvió en cuerpo desfallecido y cerro la herida. Luego Shiro corto el flujo de chackra y acomodo a Kabuto contra la pared. Saco unas llaves del bolsillo de Kabuto y las guardo en el suyo.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer si quiero escapar, hasta nunca viejo amigo-

Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta con llave. Camino por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con el laboratorio de Kabuto. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde guardaba sus cosas. Recogió su capa blanca, su protector de Konoha,

(El cual se lo ato al cuello), su máscara ANBU, su katana, pergaminos, venenos y antídotos, etc.

Salió del lugar y de vuelta llaveo la puerta. Esta vez dejo las llaves en el piso y se dirigió hacia la salida. Tengo que evitar a cualquier persona y si me topo con una tengo que actuar como sí nada.

De una de sus bolsitas ( tiene 3) saco una botellita que contenía un líquido verde musgo, lo tomo todo.

-Kuuchiyose no jutsu-

Una gata plateada, de ojos celestes, con un cascabel atado a una cinta roja en el cuello, apareció .

-Ya sabes que hacer, Shiruba- la gata desapareció con un POOF

Seguí caminado tranquilamente como sí nada.

Fin P.V Shiro

-¿Ya te vas?-dijo una vos siseante desde la oscuridad.

- Si- dijo como sí nada

- ¿Si qué?-

-Si... Orochimaru-sama- dijo, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre

-Sasuke-

- Chidori Eiso- de la katana de Sasuke salió un rayo que fue hacia donde estaba Shiro.

Shiro salto y dio una vuelta en el aire, y quedo detrás de Orochimaru y Sasuke.

- No quería hacer esto... pero ni tu, serpiente rastrera, y tu, mocoso emo, me van a dejar ir en paz, ¿no?-

-No eres boba después de todo- dijo Orochimaru

-Idiota-

-No puedes molde...-

-PALMA BLANCA-

Un chackra blanco rodeo las manos de Shiro, y con estas golpeo las espalda de ambos oponentes, enviándolos como metro y medio más adelantes, ambos cayeron en el piso y aprovechando su confusión, Shiro salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

No paso ni medio minuto y Shiro ya no estaba al alcance de Orochimaru.

-¡Maldita! La única oportunidad de obtener el poder de la deidad terrenal del clan Tuskinotsume se acaba de ir corriendo- despotricaba Orochimaru en el suelo.

****Con Shiro****

-Jajaja, idiotas- reía Shiro mientras corría- Más idiotas no podía ser, y algún vez me dijiste que el, Orochimaru alias serpiente rastrera, era uno de tus mejores aprendices Hiruzen-sensei. Pfft. Yo soy la mejor, no el- seguía diciendo Shiro, hasta que vio la tan esperada salida- Viste Hiruzen-sensei, te dije que no me iban poder matar. Ya no puedo esperar, ya quiero llegar-

Siguió corriendo, por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que un dolor punzante en el vientre la hizo parar.

-Carajo, ¿hace cuanto esta esto aquí?- dijo, intentando parar el sangrado de un corte que tenía en el vientre- No será que el emo menor me dio, ¿o si?- más cortes empezaron a aparecer y sangrar en sus brazos y piernas- ¿Qué acaso Kabuto no se había encargado de ustedes? A no ser que... ¡Mierda! Uso la técnica incompleta-

Shiro intento moldear chackra para sanarse las heridas, pero no podía moldear nada de chackra.

- Justo ahora se tenía que pasar el efecto de mi antídoto, ¡genial! Juro qué te mato la próxima vez que te vea serpiente rastrera- dijo a duras penas mientras que intentaba parar el sangrado agarrándole del vientre.

Siguió caminado, mientras empezaba a oscurecer y a llover.

- Eso no ayuda- dijo al cielo.

De pronto vio unas luces cercanas.

-¡Un pueblo! Eso si ayuda- dijo mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia al lugar.

Una vez que paso el umbral del pueblo se dirigió a la casa más cercana y con las luces encendidas. Abrió la puerta en un sonoro ¡PRAM! Y sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban, ocasionado que cayera al suelo y no pudiera moverse.

Con los ojos entre abiertos pudo ver la difusa figura de alguien acercandosele apresuradamente y preguntándole cosas que no entendía. Enseguida, sus párpados se rindieron, escondiendo sus orbes rojos tras unas pestañas blancas.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2  
Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina revisando varios documentos sobre los distintos integrantes de la ANBU, con cara de aburrida, hasta que uno con un gran ¨DESAPARECIDA¨ en color rojo llamo su atencion y curiosidad. Abrio la carpeta y se encontro con una gran sorpresa.  
El nombre (o mas bien apodo) del ANBU era Shiro, una chica albina que habia desparecido en una mision de rastreo hace cuatro años atras.  
-Asi que esa es la razon por la cual no te vi en todo este tiempo, Shiro- penso Tsunade  
Siguio leyendo la hoja con informacion personal. La kunoichi tenia los porcentajes mas altos jamas visto, y por ese mismo hecho habia estado en todos los sectores de la ANBU para no desperdiciar sus habilidades, poseia el rango de jounnin de elite y de capitana de ANBU, teniendo todas sus misiones completas a la perfeccion desde su graduacion a gennin.  
-Mehh... Todavia recuerdo cuando te conoci... Ahhh... Como olvidar el dia mas humillante para los legendarios sannin-  
*******FLASHBACK********  
-Tsunade, Orchimaru; Jiraiya, les presento al su oponente- hablo con voz firme el Tercer Hokage.  
Los legendarios sannin se quedaron en sus posiciones de firmes.  
-Shiro, ven aqui, quiero que conozcas a los que te ayudaran a entrenar el dia de hoy- hablo el Tercero con un tono mas suave.  
De atras de un arbol se asomaron una manitas blancas y despues timidamente una cabecita con cabello blanco y orbes carmesi.  
-Ven Shiro- volvio a decir el Tercero con un tono y sonrisa suave.  
Una sonrisita se asomo en la cara de la pequeña Shiro, que corrio hasta donde estaba el Tercero.  
La pequeña Shiro llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con detalles en rosa palido y un obi dorado. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una unica cola de caballo con un gran moño rosa palido.  
-¿Una niña? ¿Nuestro oponente sera una niña? JAJAJAJAJAJA- rio Jiraiya  
-Sensei, no espera que luchemos contra una niña de 9 años, ¿o si?-pregunto Tsunade  
-Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no juzguen por las apariencia- dijo en tono severo el Tercero -Ahora preparense- dijo en tono firme.  
Los sannin obedecieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones de lucha. El tercero se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña.  
-Ahora, vamos Shiro- dijo de manera de aliento.  
La pequeña asintio un poco preocupada y avanzo hasat el centro del claro del bosque, donde se encontraban los sannins.  
-A la cuenta de 3 empezad- dijo el Hokage  
-1- Los sannins se pusieron en posición de ataque al igual que Shiro.  
-2- Shiro cambio de peso, mandando la mayor parte de su peso hacia la pierna de atrás que mantuvo flexionada(la derecha), deslizo su pie izquierdo hacia delante hasta estirar toda la pierna y se inclinó hacia delante, bajo un poco sus puños y abrió las manos y flexiono los dedos a modo de garras (?). La extraña posición hizo que los sannins se mirarán y dudarán.  
-Y...¡3!- antes de que los sannins pudieran reaccionar, Shiro se había lanzado a la carrera a una velocidad increíble, a unos metros de los sannins tomo impulso y salto unos cuantos metros por encima de la cabeza de los sannins.  
Mientras caía con el puño cerrado , los sannins evitaron el ataque mudándose de posición. En ves de que el puño golpeara la tierra, Shiro simplemente aterrizo tranquila, de espalda a los sannins.  
Tsunade fue la primera de los sannins en atacar, con un puño y su fuerza monstruosa. Shiro se quedo en su lugar y dijo:  
- Técnica de defensa número 15: puño terrestre, dificultad fácil, postura 45 grados, velocidad media, probabilidades de fracaso del 10%-  
Cuando Tsunade estaba por dar el golpe, Shiro se giró y movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para que el puño roce su oreja derecha. Con la mano derecha agarro del codo a Tsunade y la atrajo hacia sí misma, sólo para luego propinarle un puño en el estómago con tanta fuerza que Tsunade escupió sangre y salió despedida hacia un costado, golpeandose la espalda con un árbol.  
******* FIN DEL FLASHBACK*********  
-Meehh... Si que es difícil admitir la derrota ante una niña de 9 años... Demasiado difícil- decía Tsunade reclinándose en su asiento  
******CON SHIRUBA******  
-Tlin-tin- sonaba un cascabel. La gata plateada corría a toda velocidad para cumplir su misión cuanto antes y llegar con su dueña cuanto antes. Después de un tiempo la gata se detuvo en un arroyo para tomar agua y descansar sus patas por unos segundos.  
Mientras descansaba escucho una pisadas apuradas, que resonaban entre los árboles. Olisqueo el aire y detecto un aroma familiar, pero aún así no se relajó y se escondió entre los arbustos.  
-¡SHIRUBA!- gritaba una chica rubia de ojos ámbar y con uniforme ANBU -¡SHIRUBA! Demonios, se que la vi por venir por acá, no puede ser que allá alucinado ¡SHIRUBA!-  
Shiruba salió de su escondite para encontrarse con la rubia chica.  
-¡Shiruba!- exclamo contenta la chica y se arrodilló para abrazar a la gata- ¿Y.. Y Shiro?- pregunto la chica mirando para todos lados  
-Tlin-tin- sonó el cascabel a la par que la gata movía su cabeza como negando  
-¿Y-y sabes donde esta?-  
-Nyaaa- dijo la gata  
La chica sonrió y saco su máscara ANBU de lince y se la puso.  
- Ven, te llevare con Tsunade-sama-  
Y en un POOF desaparecieron gata y chica, dejando el bosque en silencio.  
********CON TSUNADE********  
Tsunade seguía recordando la primera vez que conoció a Shiro, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
- Tsunade-sama, el equipo Gai ya esta aquí- decía Shizune desde atrás de la puerta  
- Que pasen- respondió Tsunade  
Shizune abrió la puerta y entro seguida de Maito Gai, Tenten, Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee. Shizune se quedo al lado del escritorio de Tsunade con Tonton en brazos. Gai y sus estudiantes se quedaron enfrente del escritorio de Tsunade, quien momentos antes había guardado el portafolios de Shiro en un cajón y ahora se encontraba con otro documento en mano, que sería la misión que asignaría al equipo Gai.  
- Bueno, bueno... Felicidades por completar su misión anterior con total excito y blah- blah-blah... Su siguiente misión será-  
Tsunade fue interrumpida por una ANBU de cabello Rubio recogido en una cola de caballo (muy parecido a como tiene Itachi) y que traía a una gata gris de ojos celestes con un cascabel rojo en brazos.  
-Disculpe la interrupción Tsunade-sama- dijo la ANBU de máscara de lince-Pero tengo un asunto muy importante y urgente que debo tratar con usted-  
-Esta bien- dijo Tsunade- Equipo Gai, esperad afuera-  
Gai y sus alumnos salieron y esperaron afuera como había ordenado Tsunade. Una vez que cerraron la puerta Tsunade dijo  
-Habla-  
-En las afueras de Konoha, para ser más exactos, en el bosque, me encontré esto- dijo la ANBU mostrando la gata a Tsunade.  
-¿Esa no es...?- dijo Shizune  
-Exactamente, Shizune-san. Es Shiruba, la gata de Shiro-sempai, que fue enviada por la misma Shiro-sempai para que se pueda saber su ubicación y para que cualquier grupo de búsqueda pueda ser guiado por la gata hasta la ubicación exacta aunque Shiro-sempai se mueva de lugar- dijo la ANBU muy segura.  
-Hmm... Te daré un equipo de 3 chuunins y 1 un jounnin, ¿Te parece suficiente?- dijo Tsunade  
- Si, Tsunade-sama-  
-Quítate la máscara y ponte un uniforme de jounnin común-  
-Hai, Tsunade-sama-  
********UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS********  
-EQUIPO GAI, ENTREN- grito Tsunade.  
Tal y como grito la Hokage, entraron a la oficina el equipo de Gai.  
- Ya tengo una misión para ustedes, acompañarán a esta kunoichi, Kiiro, en una misión, ella les explicará los detalles por el camino-  
Neji, Tenten, Lee, y Gai miraron a Kiiro, que llevaba puesto un uniforme muy parecido al de Shizune pero con las mangas más cortas.  
-Será un placer trabajar con ustedes- dijo la ojimiel con una sonrisa  
*********CON SHIRO*********  
Recostada por el tronco de un cerezo, dormitaba tranquilamente una chica albina vestida con una yukata roja que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía las mangas anchas y casi tan largas como la misma yukata, que estaba atada con un obi dorado y llevaba los pies descalzos. El viento, que se llevaba los pétalos del cerezo, movía el salvaje flequillo y algunos mechones de su largo cabello blanco que se encontraba recogido en dos colas de caballo por dos moños rojos y esparcido por el pasto. La chica se encontraba adornada con unos cuantos pétalos de cerezo que habían caído sobre ella.  
Una serpiente blanca empezó a arrastrase por el pasto y se acercó sigilosamente hasta la durmiente chica. La serpiente rozó los pies de la chica, esta se sobresaltó y se despertó. La serpiente ahora estaba reptando por el árbol de cerezo y quedo a la altura de la cabeza de la chica, que estaba paralizada en el lugar y sus ojos mostraban miedo, y temblaba y sudaba.  
-No vas a escapar- dijo la serpiente blanca con siseante- Sssshiro-  
La chica intentaba recobrar sus compostura.  
-Te voy a encontrar- dijo la serpiente.  
El viento sopló más fuerte e hizo que más pétalos de cerezo se desprendieran del árbol. Shiro fijo su mirada y mente en los pétalos, que empezaron a formar un remolino el cual empezó a absorber el paisaje y con eso a la serpiente. Todo se quedo oscuro. Shiro abrazo sus piernas y escondió la cabeza soltando un largo y amargo llanto.  
-¡Qué mierda eres!- escucho que alguien decía - ¡Eres una inútil! ¡No puedes hacer nada sin mi! ¡Si no yo te hubiera dicho como salir de ahí,todavía íbamos a estar en ese podrido lugar! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Si yo no te hubiese dicho que todavía tenías familia fuera de ese jodido templo, ibas a estar encerrada como una imbécil en ese lugar! ¡No tienes ni siquiera poder sin mi! ¡Ahora recoge tu puto trasero y levántate y sal de tu propia mente y regresa a Konoha!- gritaba furiosa una chica igual a Shiro.  
-¡Qué te levantes te dije!- volvió a decir - ¡qué por tu jodido culpa no puedo salir de aquí! ¡Inclusive te dejo usar mi nombre! ¡Hikari Tsukinotsume! ¡O te levantas y te vas! ¡O a partir de este momento controlo yo tu mente y refugio!-  
-No me llames así- dijo Shiro  
-¿Qué?- dijo la otra Shiro - Te llamo por tu nombre si se me da la gana-  
Un sonido como de que algo estaba arrastrando se hizo que las dos Shiros se giraran, distinguiendo en la oscuridad la figura de una serpiente gigante de color blanco, que se acercaba lentamente.  
-Corre- dijo Shiro/Hikari (nuestra Shiro de siempre)  
-¿Eh?-  
-¡Qué corras!-  
Shiro/Hikari tomo de la mano a Shiro y empezaron a correr en la eterna oscuridad que parecía no acabarse nunca. Corrían y corrían en la nada, y la serpiente les perseguía. Con cada metro ambas Shiros se cansaban más y la serpiente se acercaba de manera peligrosa y continúa.  
Ya ninguna de las dos aguantaban más y las piernas de ambas flaquearon, haciendo que caigan al negro suelo del exhausto. La serpiente alcanzo a las dos albinas que respiraban agitadamente y abrió su gran boca como para tragarlas. Ambas Shiros cerraron los ojos espera do lo peor.

Shiro se levantó de un salto, chocando su cabeza con la cabeza de alguien más. Estaba sudando frío e hiperventilando, y agarraba fuertemente la sábana.  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto un desconocido, haciendo que Shiro se acordará de su presencia.  
Instintivamente dirigió su mano a su brazo a su brazo izquierdo y en su tatuaje se formó el kanji de katana (刀 ) del cual en unas milésimas de segundo salió la empuñadura de una katana que Shiro agarro y empezó a sacar al mismo tiempo que saltaba del fuuton, para alejarse del extraño, pero a penas toco el suelo sus piernas flaquearon y cayo al piso.  
-¡Oye! ¡Tranquila!- dijo el joven de cabellos y ojos marrones mientras se acercaba a Shiro.


End file.
